Phoenix Clan (TCG)
|image1=Phoenix 2.png |champion=Shiba Tsukune |families=Asako family Isawa family Kaito family Shiba family |motto=''“Master the elements and be reborn.”'' Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 17 }} The Phoenix Clan was one of the seven Great Clans, founded by the Kami Shiba. Risen from the Flames, by Robert Denton III They were masters of magic in Rokugan, but they were also staunch pacifists with little interest in warfare. The Great Clans The Phoenix had extensive numbers of shugenja and a Council of Elemental Masters, Legend of the Five Rings: The Card Game who were the leaders of the Clan. The Great Clans (Learn to Play Rulebook) Phoenix Clan Families of the Phoenix Clan The Phoenix consisted of four families, the Kaito, the Asako, the Isawa - their leaders, and the Shiba family, among who was selected the Phoenix Clan Champion, the protector of the Clan. In 1123 the Kaito family was elevated to full Phoenix family status. Outsiders, by Robert Denton III Duty The Phoenix was the most mystical Great Clan, the keepers of the Tao of Shinsei and caretakers of the Empire's soul. The clan's members tended to the spirits of the land and served their lords as priests and spiritual advisors. The Phoenix maintained shrines throughout the Empire, taught the mysteries of the Tao, and preserved the harmony between mortals and gods. Military Peace was the way of the Phoenix, not war. When they were forced into total war, the Phoenix Champion assumed a voice equal to the entire Council of Five, with the champion and the Elemental Guard personally taking the field for important engagements. It was customary for every Phoenix to pray for forgiveness prior to a battle. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 57 Notable Holdings * City of Remembrance * Gisei Toshi * Isawa Mori Seidō * Isawa Woodlands * Kyūden Isawa - Isawa Elemental Academies * Mori Kuroi * Morning Glory Castle * Nikesake * Pale Oak Castle * Sanpuku Seidō * Shiro Shiba History Tribe of Isawa The fledging Empire founded by the Kami was assaulted by a dark army from the place which would be known as the Shadowlands, led by the fallen Kami Fu Leng. Dark Hands of Heaven (FFG News) Shiba and the Little Teacher, Shinsei, entreated the priest Isawa and his tribe to join them in fighting the forces of the Shadowlands. Shiba established its deferential traditions in which warriors and priests could exist side by side. The Great Clans (Learn to Play Rulebook) Shiba's oath was known as the Promise. Repentance Does Not Come First, by Robert Denton III Alliances Shiba married Tsumaru, a ningyo princess. Their marriage briefly united the undersea kingdom of the Ningyo with the fleging Shiba family. The Crane Clan were their long-standing Rokugani allies. The Sword and the Spirits, by Robert Denton III Schools The following were the schools within the Phoenix Clan: * Asako Inquisitor (Courtier, Shugenja) * Asako Loremaster (Courtier) * Isawa Elementalist (Shugenja) * Kaito Shrine-Keeper (Monk) * Shiba Guardian (Bushi, Courtier) * Shiba Artist (Artisan) Phoenix Clan Champion The Phoenix Clan Champion was the leader of the Shiba family. The Phoenix Champion was chosen not through birthright, but by Ofushikai, in a special ceremony presided by the Elemental Masters. The souls of the past Champions stood at his side, offering advice to the new Champion. A shrine was built to honor every dead Phoenix Champion. The following are the known Champions of the Phoenix Clan: See also * Phoenix Clan/Meta * * Champion Phoenix